Climbing the Castle
by Ibelieveinsherlock247
Summary: When a young writer by the name Oracle White comes to tag along with the famous Duo, Castle starts having mixed feelings for her, but then he finds out she's the baby sister to someone he's close to, will this stop Rick Castle? Does Ms White feel the same way? Will her older sibling skin him? set during season two Castle/OC


**A/N: Okay, no hate! I know everybody loves Beckett/Castle, but I had this idea dancing around my head for a while, so forgive me, I couldn't help myself, so here goes nothing and don't forget, as usual, Review and tell me if I should continue, thank you! P.S No Beckett/Castle, Just Castle/OC and there never was Beckett/Castle in this, set during Season two.**

Castle pushed Grace against the wall, kissing her neck as Grace ran her fingers through his hair.

"We should not be doing this." She moaned

"I know." Castle informed her in-between kisses, he kissed her lips softly and tenderly, they were so wrapped up in the moment, that they didn't hear the front door open.

"Castle, back away from my baby sister!" yelled a voice.

**Rewind 24 hours…**

Richard Castle stood at the island in the kitchen cooking pancakes; Alexis came into the kitchen and sat down.

"Good Morning, sleep well?"

"Not too bad." A knock sounded from the front door, Alexis hopped up and ran to answer it.

"Uh Dad, there's a woman to see you." Castle looked up and frowned, he hadn't written his number on anybody's chest recently, so it must be:

"A Detective Beckett-" he stopped, standing in the door was not Beckett, but a young woman and she was un-usual looking.

She had short spikey auburn hair with blue streaks through it and green eyes which glinted with trouble. Her attire was strange as well, wearing a heavy army jacket, thick framed glasses, video game t-shirt and nose piercing, she looked like she would fit in perfectly in at Comic-Con. She was like a geeky looking pixie; she was about a head shorter than Castle.

"Richard Castle?"

"I'm sorry, I don't do autograph's in personal time-"

"No! I'm not a fan; well I admire your work, though I'm here concerning Kate Beckett." Castle looked worried.

"What happened, is she alright?"

"Uh, Katie's fine, I'm the writer that contacted you a few weeks ago, about tagging along with you."

"Oh yes! Ms Oracle White, isn't it?"

"Yes, yes I am" the two shook hands.

"Please, come in." Castle opened the door further and then small woman walked in, staring around in awe. Castle walked back to the pancakes, smiling slightly

"Pancake?" he asked, Oracle shook her head.

"No thank you, I have a lunch meeting to attend to."

"To be honest Ms White, I haven't talked to Detective Beckett about you yet." The girl smiled, it made Castle's breath catch in his throat, when she smiled, her whole face lit up.

"Please, just Oracle, and lucky for you, I already contacted Katie and signed the papers, I am now officially your apprentice."

"I look forward to it." Castle smiled at her

"I have to go, see you then!" she hopped up and walked out the door, shutting it after her, when she left, Castle turned to Alexis.

"Do you think I have a chance?" Alexis didn't respond for a moment, she was looking down at something in her hand.

"No."

"Why not?!" Alexis looked at him, holding up, what appeared to be a deep blue purse, the ID card open.

"Because she's related to Detective Beckett." Castle frowned and took the card from his daughter.

"Grace Beckett, twenty-five, lives in Washington, DC, I have to give this back straight away!" Castle grabbed his coat and headed for the door.

"Sure you do Richard." Martha said, walking into the kitchen.

"Good morning Mother, Alexis, sorry about breakfast." With that he was out the door.

Kate and Grace Beckett stood across from each other, laughing, waiters and other customers chatted around them.

"Well, how's the writing?" Kate asked politely, for the whole reason her baby sister was down was because of her passion, writing.

"Good, how's the Murder and Mayhem?" asked Grace as she sipped a coke.

"You know, the usual, I was wondering, are you-"

"Hello Ladies" the two looked up to find Castle standing over them, smiling down at the two women. Beckett looked really pissed off.

"Ms Beckett, you forgot your purse." Castle passed the purse to Grace, who took it, blushing.

"Thank you." Beckett turned to her younger sister, confused.

"How does Castle have your purse Gracie?" she asked, annoyed.

"I was over in his place, what! You said I could only come if he'd agree, which he did." Kate sighed and looked up at Castle.

"Okay Castle, you've said your bit, now get lost." Castle looked hurt, in a playful way.

"Ooh, struck a chord have we?" he chuckled

"Castle, don't-" she was interrupted by her phone, which she pulled out.

"Well, this conversation has to be saved for later, what a shame, but looks like some psychco didn't want us to have this little chit-chat." Sighed Grace as she stood and walked from the outdoor café and jumped into Beckett's car.

Castle was about to go after Grace, but Beckett pulled him back by his jacket.

"Ow, what?!"

"Listen to me Castle, stay away from Gracie, I mean it! Lay a finger on her and you will wish you were never born, swear you won't touch Gracie?" Beckett warned him in a threating way.

"I promise." Castle said sulkily.

"I didn't catch that."

"I promise!" he said moodily. Beckett smiled.

"Atta boy, suck it up Castle, she wouldn't have gone for you anyway." Beckett walked to the car, leaving a stunned Castle.

"Is it my hair…?" he muttered to himself. Grace rolled down her window.

"Hurry up Castle!" she yelled out the window. He rushed to the car and opened the door, and then realized Grace was in his space in the front seat.

"You're in my seat." He exclaimed dumbfounded, Grace smiled at him.

"Tough, it's mine now."

"That is my-"

"Just get in the back Castle" Beckett ordered, Castle threw himself into the back seat moodily.

"Fine." With that Beckett took off, cruising down the street, Castle then realized, this was going to battle of the pens… writer to writer… page by page… word by word… and he was going to win.

And Grace had the exact same idea.


End file.
